1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle seat latch for securing and selectively releasing a vehicle seat with respect to a vehicle body.
2. Background Art
Attachment latches have previously been utilized to secure a vehicle seat with respect to a vehicle body and to selectively permit the seat to be released so that the seat can be moved or stored so as to permit the vehicle to provide a cargo area for transportation as opposed to carrying of passengers. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,585 Liu et al. which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.